


Please Say Yes

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and Prim both have a plan to propose. Who will get to it first? Companion piece to the Everlark one shot Long As I Got You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I wrote Long As I Got You for The Love Games on Tumblr put on by fyeah-everlark. I held off publishing that until the results were in on that. But then I forgot to post it. Sorry.
> 
> Happy reading!

Prim zoomed into the house before Gale and started setting the table. He'd stopped by her favorite pizza place on his way home. She'd spent most of her day studying for an exam in the library and had lost track of time until she felt her phone buzzing with his call to let her know he had placed the order.

Gale stepped in the door with two pizza boxes and a six pack of beer. He grinned and pressed a kiss to Prim's lips. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She grabbed his face and kissed him again. "Let me get the bottle opener." She bounced back into the kitchen as her boyfriend sat the boxes in the middle of the table.

She returned and grinned at the extra pepperoni pizza he sat on her plate. His held a slice of mushroom, black olive, and anchovy.

"I'm not kissing you the rest of the night." She said as she opened up their beer bottles.

"You say that now…" He took a large bite and grinned as he chewed.

Prim shook her head. "Not doing it."

Gale shrugged and swallowed. "Your loss."

She rolled her eyes and took her own bite a little thoughtfully. "So I have been thinking."

"You have?" He eyed her. "About what?"

"Well, we've been together a while now."

"We have." His voice shook.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "So would you like to marry me?"

He laughed.

Her heart sank to her stomach. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head and continued to laugh.

"Katniss gives the worst advice." Prim grumbled.

"No." Gale shook his head and reached into his pocket. He gave Prim a serious look, took her left hand, and slipped a ring on her finger. "I would like to marry you, Prim."

She looked down and smiled. "Is that a hawthorn branch?"

He nodded. "Too corny?"

She shook her head and took his face in her hands. "Really romantic." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me." He said as he pulled her across his lap.

"Well, I stepped on your engagement, so you deserve a consolation prize." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back, cradling her to his chest as he renewed the kiss.


End file.
